The Bros
is the friendship pairing of Maddie Ziegler and Kendall Vertes. Season 2 :Everyone's Replaceable *Kendall officially joined the ALDC elite team in this episode. *Supposedly Maddie told Abby to choose Kendall for the team off-screen. :No One Likes A Bully *Maddie and Kendall perform a trio alongside Chloe. :The Runaway Mom *Kendall leaves the team after her mother fights with Abby over Kendall being put back on probation. *She then joins the Candy Apple's Dance Center in the same episode. :Break a Leg *Kendall re-joins the ALDC team in this episode. :Solo Fever *Both girls are given solos to determine who will be doing a solo at Nationals. *Kendall's solo places 5th and Maddie places 1st. Season 3 :Liar Liar Dance Mom on Fire! *Kendall and Maddie perform their very first duet together. It was shown to have placed first at awards but in the following episode it was revealed that it had actually placed second. :Watch Your Back, Mack *Maddie and Kendall perform a trio with Chloe. :Do-Si-Do and Do-Si-Don't *Kendall and Maddie have a duet that goes up against Chloe and Asia's duet. Their duet places first, thus beating Chloe and Asia. :The Big, Not So, Easy *Kendall and Maddie go up against each other for the first time at a Nationals. *Maddie wins the 2013 National Title, with Kendall being the runner-up. Season 4 :No Solo for You *The girls go up against each other in solos- Kendall gets 9th place and Maddie gets 1st. :Fool Me Once'' solo drama''' *In The Understudies both Kendall and Chloe were assigned as Maddie's "understudies" for the week. Meaning that if Maddie was unable to attend the competition, one of the two other girls would take her place. However, Maddie did in fact perform the solo in this episode. *In the following episode (Another One Bites the Dust), Kendall is assigned the same exact solo except it is renamed to "Fool Me Twice". *Later in Playing Favorites, Maddie, Chloe and Kendall perform the routine as a trio. Season 5 :Dance Moms Down Under, Part 2'' *Kendall and Maddie performed a never before seen duet at the Meet and Greet. Although the performance was not aired during the episode, it was later released as an extra on Lifetime's YouTube. :Baby Dance Mama Drama' *After beating JoJo the previous week, Kendall is put up against Maddie [[Mackenzie Ziegler|Mackenzie]] to determine who will still be in the running for a solo at Nationals. *Maddie won first in the division, with Kendall being the runner-up. Season 6 :Abby Lee Horror Story'' *Maddie and Kendall go head to head with solos based on famous women. *Maddie wins the division, with Kendall being the runner-up. :Brynn's Big Moment *The girls perform a trio with JoJo which goes against the other trio featuring Brynn, Kalani and Mackenzie. The trio comes in second, thus being beat by the other trio. :JoJo Steals the Show Show *Maddie and Kendall were assigned a duet named "Billie and Jean" but after it was announced that Maddie would be missing a rehearsal, Abby decided to let JoJo fill in. *Kendall got upset that she was no longer doing it with Maddie and Abby ended up giving it to JoJo as a solo instead. :Melissa's Announcement ' *Maddie and Kendall are assigned a duet. Maddie is also assigned a second duet with Kalani. The two duets as well as a Mackenzie and Nia duet go against each other. *The Maddie/Kendall duet beats the Nia/Mackenzie duet but does not beat the Kalani/Maddie duet. :Hello and Goodbye'' *Maddie and Kendall perform their duet "Run Baby Run". *This marks the last time the two perform together on the show. :The Girls Say Goodbye' *The two girls perform "Freaks Like Me" with Todrick Hall and the rest of the girls. *This episode marks Kendall and Maddie's final interaction on the show. Dances Together Duets *Sugar and Spice *Bodies Electric *Don't Take Her Away *Billie and Jean (scratched) *Run Baby Run Trios *Nothing More Annoying Than A Man (with Chloe) *We Believe (with Chloe) *Fool Me Once (with Chloe) *Golden Girls (with JoJo) Gallery ''To view the gallery for , 'click here'. Category:Show Relationships